1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates generally to intelligent electronic devices (IEDs) for electrical power systems, and more particularly, to an intelligent electronic device having a terminal assembly for coupling the IED, e.g., a revenue meter, to a meter mounting socket.
2. Description of the Related Art
Electric utility companies (“utilities”) track electric usage by customers by using power meters, also known as IEDS. These meters track the amount of power consumed at a particular location. These locations range from power substations, to commercial businesses, to residential homes. The electric utility companies use information obtained from the power meter to charge its customers for their power consumption, i.e., revenue metering.
A popular type of power meter is the socket-type power meter, i.e., S-base or Type S meter. As its name implies, the meter itself plugs into a socket for easy installation, removal and replacement. Other meter installations include panel mounted, switchboard mounted, and circuit breaker mounted. Additional meter forms include switchboard drawout forms, substation panel metering forms, and A-base front wired forms. Typically, the power meter connects between utility power lines supplying electricity and a usage point, namely, a residence or commercial place of business.
A power meter may also be placed at a point within the utility's power grid to monitor power flowing through that point for distribution, power loss, or capacity monitoring, e.g., a substation. These power and energy meters are installed in substations to provide a visual display of real-time data and to alarm when problems occur. These problems include limit alarms, breaker control, outages and many other types of events. Conventionally, the visual display includes numerical information and/or an alarm indication, e.g., a LED, on the face of the meter.